


The best gift ever

by Midori (Furima)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blind Character, Christmas Eve, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Hugging, Kissing, idk really cute stuff, the tournament of power was extreme bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furima/pseuds/Midori
Summary: Xmas eve is a special occasion to exchange gifts. The person (fox) you love most in your life deserves something just as great as your affection, doesn't he?This takes place in an AU where the reader meets Majora some time before the Tournament of Power.





	The best gift ever

Meeting Majora was probably the biggest change your life had gone through. Getting to know the strong yet elegant fox made you realize that he was the one you wished to spend the rest of your days with, even if it meant you had to adapt to living with someone whose eyesight was completely absent. Although he was unable to see, he fell hopelessly for your kind and caring attitude. As his other senses were still with him, and boy were they strong, he could still feel captivated by the way you spoke, by every slight touch of your hands and, mainly, by your natural sweet scent, which he particularly found extremely delightful and the first reason he found to ever give you a chance. Just spending time together was a lovely experience, the harmony between the two of you was extraordinary. You could simply lay down next to each other listening to soothing music, meditate together by the calm flow of a river or improvise a dance (something that he had an innate talent for, unlike you) and you both would enjoy it enormously. There was a perfect synchrony in the way you acted around him, and the same happened with his actions. It took you two some time, but you managed to live just as peacefully under the same roof, solving your everyday issues together.

Upon hearing the details about the Tournament of Power from him, you couldn’t help but feel highly nervous and concerned about your existence and that of your lover. Trying to hide your feelings seemed like the best thing to do, so he would be serene during this difficult times. A few hours before the big event took place, although you trusted his abilities and the power of rest of the team, you decided to wish him good luck and kind of say goodbye in case they failed, in a very intimate and physical way that you both enjoyed, though pleasure was immediately followed by a greatly bittersweet feeling. 

After all was said and done, he parted with the other fighters to defend your universe. He kept a cool mind during his fights and he remembered dearly some of your last words: “don't let your guard down, not even for an instant, or it will be all over for you… and me”. He got to assist Shosa in his fight against Krillin and Android 18, preventing him from being eliminated by their combined attack; his fight against Krillin gave him a great triumph, as the human's strategy failed when he slapped his flying shoe out of the way, managing to kick him out of the platform. Sure, he couldn't defeat the powerful Jiren from universe 11, but when the limit time was reached, team universe 4 was the one with the most amount of members left, giving them victory and allowing you all to keep existing.

Upon his return, you both shared a long embrace, with tears of joy rolling down your cheeks. Majora claimed that he had fought for your love and that thinking of you waiting for him to come back was his biggest motivation during his battles. Celebrating this great accomplishment was mandatory to you two, and so you did later that night.

When December started, so did your excitement. Even though Xmas didn't have a religious significance, it was a very important occasion to be festive, exchange gifts and spend extra quality time with your loved ones. You felt the need to get the perfect gift for Majora, as he was the most important being to you and the love of your life. Options after options passed through your head, but none of them seemed to be enough, he deserved far more than any of the things you could imagine. Days passed and the special day was getting closer, but you still couldn't find anything truly outstanding. Right as you were about to give in and cry your eyes out for not being worthy of his love, you got an idea. If you could get this one _thing_ in particular, that would be the perfect gift. It wasn't going to be easy to obtain, but his reaction would make it all worth it (or at least that was what you thought). You embarked on a quest in another planet to acquire what you needed, taking you a few days that you had to spend away from him, using some dumb excuse to prevent him from suspecting and guessing what you were doing.

Finally, Xmas Eve was here, and you had your gift ready for him. You two spent the whole day decorating your house, although Majora couldn't see, he trusted you having a good sense of style and he wanted everything to look pretty, even if only for you to enjoy it. You prepared dinner for you two, keeping in mind what his favourite plates were and putting extra effort into making them. He was delighted with the food you served him from the very first bite, complimenting you every now and then and making you blush. He was such a polite and endearing gentleman, he made every little detail you added entirely worth it. After finishing, you moved on to the living room, sitting on his lap on the big sofa to cuddle next to the fireplace. Your stomachs were full and your hearts were pounding, enjoying each other's company.

“All these days I spent away from you...”, you said, breaking the silence, “I’m sorry about that, it wasn't easy, but it was for a very good cause”.  
“Oh, was it?”, he replied, chuckling. He knew very well that you wouldn't leave like that unless it was completely imperative.  
“Yes. I did that to get you what I hope will be a nice gift for you”, you confessed, without giving him any more details.  
“I really appreciate it, but it wasn't necessary. The best gift you can give me is your love and support, and you give it to me everyday”, he said then concluded: “You are the best gift I’ve ever had”.  
“Just wait and you'll see what I got for you”, you answered confidently.

Majora reached out to a small bureau next to the sofa, opened one of its drawers to reveal a little package coated in white wrapping paper with black polka dots, with a ribbon of your favourite colour. He handed it to you and asked you to open it. When you tore the paper off, it revealed to be covering a small, delicate silvery box. You looked back at him and he nodded, so you opened it. Inside was a precious rose-gold necklace with a pendant of your favourite gemstone in the shape of a heart. This was the best material gift anyone had ever given to you and you were so pleasantly astonished, it took you a few seconds to make some words come out of your mouth. Just saying “thank you” wasn’t enough, so you repeated it over and over again as you kissed him all over his face, making him blush.

He hugged you tightly and nuzzled on your neck as he whispered sweet words in your ear, making you melt in his arms. But as you saw the clock getting closer to midnight you had to stop him so you could explain your plan.

“Have you ever heard about planet Namek?”, you asked surprisingly.  
“I have, yes. There were some Namekians from other universes in the Tournament of Power. Green humanoid creatures. Strong, tricky and annoying”, he commented while frowning lightly.  
“Not all of them are so annoying though, they can be pretty understanding and amicable”, you corrected him, confusing him.  
“How would you know that? Do you have any Namekian friends?”, he asked, a bit of jealousy starting to grow inside him.  
“I made some during my journey. It was necessary to obtain what I wanted”.  
“May I know what was that which you wanted, hm? Something that only they could give you?”, Majora questioned, with an almost palpable bad mood.  
“I know what you're thinking but calm down, it wasn't anything crude. Remember the super dragon balls your team earned after winning the Tournament of Power? Namekians have those too, but they are way smaller. They are not the size of planets, but instead the size of your head”, you explained.  
“I didn't know that. That’s new to me”, he said, sighing in relief.  
“I had to befriend them and describe my plan to them so they would not be hostile and lend me their wish-granting spheres”.  
“So you used them for your own profit”, he summarized.  
“I did it for you, to get your Xmas gift”, you said.  
“That's very cute, I can't believe you went through so much trouble to get something for me. But once again, it wasn’t necessary”, he assured. “Though I must admit that now I’m very curious about what it might be”.  
“You will receive your gift when this day ends”, you said, looking at a nearby old clock and telling him that you were thirty seconds away from that happening.  
“Oh that will be very soon, I’m excited to find out”, he replied with a smirk.

You were already shivering in anticipation, you were so anxious about the arrival of this great moment that hiding it was nearly impossible. You stood up to sit right next to Majora, turning him to the side and holding his hands in yours. Staring into his eyelids, you waited until 10 seconds were left, and at that moment you began the countdown. He joined your count when you got to 5. At exactly midnight, the clock started striking, reaching twelve hits to indicate the time. Your lover felt a strange sensation in his head, similar to a headache that lasted for about three seconds, making him frown in confusion. What was this weird feeling? He couldn’t really tell what it was, but he suspected he had already experienced something similar to this.

“Open your eyes, Majora”, you said, holding back tears.

Why would he do that? He was blind, it wouldn't change a thing, he still wouldn’t be able to see anything. Even if these thoughts almost drowned him, he still did as you told him, having to do a little effort to move some of the muscles he hadn’t used in years. But as his eyelids separated from each other he _felt_ something. He could… feel the light again? There was a blurry, bright spectre right in front of him that got clearer a few seconds after he finished opening his eyes, only to squint again at the sudden excess of light. At this moment he was shocked: _he could see_. His eyes got wider as he stared at you, his pupils roaming to capture every new detail in the surface of your body, your colours, your shapes, your clothes, everything. When he managed to regain composure he also got to transform some thoughts into words.

“(Y/N)... Is… Is this real? I can… I can see you?!”, he shouted.  
“Yes Majora, this isn’t a dream, you’re actually seeing me”, you assured while caressing his hands.

Still in awe, he reached out one of his hands to cup one of your cheeks and stared intensely yet tenderly at every portion of your face.

“You… you are even more beautiful than what my hands perceived”, he commented.

This made you blush and giggle. Giving him a few minutes to make use of his eyes, you remained sitting there, without adding any extra stimuli. When he seemed to be done, you finally clarified what had happened.

“My wish was to give you back your eyesight at exactly midnight, I asked for this in advance a few days ago”.

Majora froze in place, it made sense but he hadn’t thought of this, being overwhelmed by the return of light to his eyes. He got glass-eyed and tears started flowing down his face right before he surrounded you with his arms and brought you closer to him, squeezing your chest against his. His displays of affection were usually very controlled and balanced, but right now he was erupting with love and ardour. He kept chanting how much he cherished you and how special you were to him, only interrupting his own phrases with licks and loud smooches for you. You had never felt so loved, and you could feel the thrill in his heart beat, which was contagious because you had your own organ pounding like crazy. He loosened his grip on you to look at you in the face once again. Then he spoke in a calm voice.

“This really is the best gift ever”.

Swiftly, he rose from his seat and proceeded to lift you bridal style and carry you away from the living room.

“Where are we going?”, you giggled.  
“To our bedroom, of course. I want to _see_ every detail in your body”, he replied, mischievously, as he kept walking.


End file.
